Magnetic resonance (MR) imaging has emerged as an extremely important diagnostic imaging modality. Partly as a result of cost-containment pressures, there has been a trend towards less expensive lower-field MR systems which have an inherently lower signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), manifested in lower "image quality" or longer scan times. It is widely known that, at lower fields, SNR can be improved by cooling the receiving coil, thereby reducing resistive losses. Theoretically, superconductors can reduce these losses to zero, and the advent of high-temperature superconductors (HTS) has made this a more practical proposition. Both cooled copper and high-temperature superconductors require a cryogenic subsystem to reduce the temperature of the conductor while maintaining the surface of the device (which is in close proximity to the patient) at approximately room temperature. It is proposed that HTS coils be fabricated, and that a cryogenic subsystem be designed, (i) to determine the suitability of specific HTS materials and manufacturing methods for this application, and (ii) to develop cryo-cooled receiver coil packaging which is at once easy to use, safe, reliable, and cost-effective. Design of initial coils will be oriented towards a very high resolution skin imaging application.